musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Taylor Swift
thumb|leftTaylor Alison Swift nacimiento en Wyomissin, Pensylvania, Estados Unidos. Pertenece a la discográfica independiente "Big Machine Records" desde 2006, con la que hizo su aparición en las listas de country gracias a su debut single "Tim McGraw". Su álbum debut Taylor Swift fue lanzado al mercado a finales de 2006, y ha sido certificado desde entonces como triple platino por el RIAA. Hasta el 2008 el álbum había vendido 3.021.703 copias en los Estados Unidos y cinco de sus sencillos han alcanzado los diez primeros puestos de las listas country. Biografía y carrera Primeros años Taylor Swift nació en Wyomissing, Pensylvania, Estados Unidos, el 13 de diciembre de 1989. Entre sus influencias musicales resalta el papel que supusieron su abuela y LeAnn Rimes. A pesar de que su abuela fue una cantante de ópera profesional, el estilo de Taylor siempre ha tendido al country. A ella le empezó a gustar la música cuando sólo tenía 6 años. A los 9 tenía decidido que iba a ser cantante. Desde esta época empezó a llevar maquetas a la discográfica. Cuando tenía diez años, Swift comenzó a actuar en su ciudad natal, cantando en competiciones de Karaoke, festivales, ferias y comenzó además a escribir sus propias canciones. Su primera exposición al negocio de la música consistió en grabar demos en un estudio. Con once años, Swift hizo su primera visita a Nashvile con la esperanza de obtener un contrato discográfico. A la edad de 13 años firmó un contrato discográfico, pero se marchó porque, según ella, "No era el lugar en el que quería estar". Taylor comenzó a visitar Nashville donde, con tan solo 12 años, empezó escribir canciones con algunos compositores de la zona. Finalmente, su familia decidió mudarse a las afueras de Nashville. Taylor actuó en una competición que tomó lugar en "The Bluebird Café", llamando así la atención de Scott Borchetta, el cual le ofreció un contrato discográfico con Big Machine Records, una nueva discográfica que él mismo había creado. 2006-2008 Álbum Debut Track-List: : 1. "Tim McGraw" (Taylor Swift, Liz Rose) – 3:54 : 2. "Picture to Burn" (Swift, Rose) – 2:57 : 3. "Teardrops on My Guitar" (Swift, Rose) – 3:37 : 4. "A Place in This World" (Swift, Robert Ellis Orrall, Angelo Petraglia) – 3:24 : 5. "Cold as You" (Swift, Rose) – 4:03 : 6. "The Outside" (Swift) – 3:31 : 7. "Tied Together with a Smile" (Swift, Rose) – 4:13 : 8. "Stay Beautiful" (Swift, Rose) – 4:00 : 9. "Should've Said No" (Swift) – 4:06 : 10. "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)" (Swift, Rose, Brian Dean Maher) – 3:37 : 11. "Our Song" (Swift) – 3:24 : 12. "Tim McGraw" Enhanced Music Video - 3:51 : 13. "Taylor's Grand Ole Opry Debut" Enhanced Video El primer single de Taylor Swift "Tim McGraw", fue lanzado el verano de 2006, mientras que su álbum debut vio la luz a finales de octubre. Swift escribió y co-escribió todas las canciones de su álbum, que debutó en las listas de BillBoard 200 en el puesto 19 y vendió más de 60.000 copias durante su primera semana. Seguidamente llegó al thumbnúmero uno de Billboard Top Country Albums y en el quinto lugar de Billboard 200. Así mismo, el álbum ocupó el número uno de las listas de country durante ocho semanas consecutivas, y ha vendido desde entonces más de tres millones de copias. Según afirma Taylor Swift, escribió su debut single "Tim McGraw" cuando estaba en el colegio. "Yo estaba saliendo con un chico llamado Brandon Borello, y estaba a punto de mudarme. Sabía que íbamos a romper, así que empecé a pensar en las cosas que sabía que me recordarían a él. Misteriosamente, lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza fue mi cantante favorito de country "Tim McGraw". El single llegó al número 6 la semana del 27 de junio de 2007. El video de la canción estableció un rércord al aparecer por 30 semanas consecutivas en "GAC's fan-voted weekly Top 20 music". El 15 de Mayo de 2007, Swift cantó su canción "Tim McGraw" en los premios de la "ACM" (Academy of Country Music), donde se encontraba el cantante country con el que Taylor había dado nombre a su primer single. El segundo single de Taylor Swift "Teardrops on my guitar", fue lanzado el 24 de febrero de 2007. Se trata de una canción en la que expresa cómo se sentía cuando el chico al que quería no paraba de decirle lo enamorado que estaba de su novia. El segundo single llegó a lo más alto en el verano de 2007, alcanzando el puesto número 2 en las listas de country y el puesto 33 en el Billboard Hot 100. En octubre de 2007, consiguió el premio de La Asociación de compositores de Nashville, al mejor cantante y compositor de año; siendo la cantante más joven de la historia en lograrlo. El siete de noviembre de 2007, lanzó a la venta el tercer single "Our song", el cual llegó al puesto número 1 en la semana del 22 de diciembre de 2007, donde subió desde el puesto número 6. "Our song" estuvo seis semanas en el número 1 de las listas de country, llegando incluso el puesto 16 del Billboard Hot 100. Taylor también grabó un álbum navideño "Sounds of the Season", que salió a la venta el 16 de Octubre de 2007. Estuvo nominada en 2008 a un grammy en la categoría de Mejor cantante revelación, pero perdió frente a Amy Winehouse. El cuarto single de Taylor "Picture to Burn", debutó a principio de 2008 y es actualmente un hit en las listas de country de Billboard. Big Machine Records anunció la salida al mercado de su quinto Single "Should've said No", el 19 de marzo. Se trata del quinto y último single de su álbum debut "Taylor Swift". En 2008, Swift ha puesto a la venta una re-edición de su disco, bajo el nombre de "Beautiful eyes", sólo disponible en Wal-Mart. Se trata de un doble CD en el que se incluyen dos canciones inéditas (Beautiful eyes y I heart) 2008- Fearless El segundo álbum de estudio "Fearless" salió a la venta en los Estados Unidos el 11 de noviembre de 2008. Todas las canciones del álbum vuelven a estar escritas o co-escritas por Taylor. Hasta el momento el album ha sido el mas vendido de los Estados Unidos y vendiendo mas de 3,000,000 de copias. Vida Personal Se rumoreaba que a mediados del mes de Septiembre la cantante de country Taylor Swift estaba saliendo en citas con el vocalista secundario del grupo de los Jonas Brothers, Joe Jonas y aunque su relación jamás fue confirmada por completo en el mes de Octubre la revista US Magazine publicó una nota sobre su ruptura después de haber estado juntos hace ya varios meses, cuya información se dice que fue dada a la revista por personas cercanas a Joe Jonas. Dicha revista informó también que fue Joe quién dio por terminada la relación por mucha presión de los padres de Taylor. Swift confirmó en una entrevista con Ellen DeGeneres en su talk show que fue emitido en directo el 11 de noviembre de 2008, que ella tuvo una relación con Joe Jonas y que él cortó con ella "por teléfono en 27 segundos." http://kiisfm.com/cc-common/news/sections/special/taylorswift.html. Se dice que el cantante estadounidense Joe Jonas le termino a Taylor por que el estaba saliendo con la actriz Camilla Belle, pero eso fue solo un rumor que resultó ser falso ya que él recién comenzó a salir con Camille después del rompimiento y el corto del teléfono al parecer no fue él que cortó hubo una interrupción en la llamada. Información Extra Se sabe que Miley Cyrus va a hacer una nueva gira y sera alrededor del mundo, en la que grabara una pelicula en 3D desde Roma, Italia en el Coliseo, pero se sabe que Metro Station sera el telonero de la gira, al finalizar el año 2009, esta banda dejara a Miley y la banda sera remplazada por Taylor Swift, asi: Version con 2009 con Metro Station (vista de la futura escena 3/1 del concierto) #"G.N.O. (Girl's Night Out)" (alargue) #"Start All Over" #"Hovering duet with Metro Station" Version con 2010 con Taylor Swift (vista de la futura escena 3/1 del concierto) #"G.N.O. (Girl's Night Out)" (alargue) #"Start All Over" #"White Hourse duet with Taylor Swift" Categoría:Cantantes de Estados Unidos Categoría:Música de Estados Unidos